


A Healing Calm Before the Storm

by ofhopesanddreams



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, Light Angst, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofhopesanddreams/pseuds/ofhopesanddreams
Summary: A drabble prompt from timepetalsprompts: CalmThe Doctor remembers what it was like after he lost Rose, but all that fades now that she's back in his arms.





	

After Torchwood, the Doctor’s eyes projected Rose back for months. A sort of after image, he knew, clinging to his retinas. It was an optical illusion, probably closer to a hallucination, caused by the sudden absence of something –some _one_ —that he had seen constantly for two years. And just like when he burned up a sun, he still couldn’t touch her.

But Rose was _here_ now. Warm and solid and _in his arms_. It was a salve unlike anything in the infirmary. The pain disappeared, leaving just her.

The Universe was ending, but all he felt was a joyful stillness.


End file.
